Geologic formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. So that resources devoted to these purposes may be efficiently used, it is important to characterize the formations. Typically, many different types of tools and instruments may be disposed in boreholes penetrating the formations in order to characterize or determine properties of the formations.
One type of tool used to characterize formations is an induction logging tool. The induction logging tool induces electrical currents in a formation of interest and receives signals in response to the induced current. The signals include information related to an electrical characteristic of the formation of interest such as the formation's resistivity or its inverse conductivity. Because electrical characteristics can vary throughout the formation, improvements to induction logging tools that increase or improve their sensitivity would be appreciated by the drilling industry.